


Be My Superman

by Turning_Paiges



Category: Abuse - Fandom - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Talking About Abuse - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turning_Paiges/pseuds/Turning_Paiges
Summary: Jack feels like a washcloth. People use him for a bit, then throw him away...





	1. Washcloth

“Jack, we don’t love anymore!” Jack’s newest ex yells at his Irish ex-lover. “But Max, I’ll do anything!” The Irishman says to his ex-boyfriend Maxwell. “Jack, I have wanted to tell you this for so long…” Maxwell says to the Irishman, anger in his tone. “Maxi?” Jack asks the American. “Jack. I. Don’t. Love. You.” Maxwell says to his ex-lover. Jack stands there -- tears welling -- and his mind starts to run wild. ‘Don’t you dare cry. It’s just more ammunition for him…’ The Irishman thinks to himself as he turns to leave. Once he is out the door, he slams it for good measure. 

‘I can’t believe I fell for it again…’ The Irishman thinks to himself as he drives down the road, trying his hardest not to cry. “Jesus, I need t’ stop…” Jack whispers to himself as he wipes his watery eyes and continues to drive. ‘I really hope I don’t run into any cops. I don’t have a license.’ The green-haired male thought to himself. As he continued to drive, he ran out of gas. The Irishman pulled over -- with his last few drops of gas -- and sighed, finally letting his tears spill from his eyelids. The tears hurt, and the green-haired male had no idea why. 

The Irishman stared at his beaten and broke reflection in the car’s mirror. What starred back at him, was horrific. A black eye, bruises and cuts clouding his smile. “What happened to me?” The green-haired male asked himself as he starred at his own face, in disbelief. The Irishman started to think about all the times that Maxwell was an abusive boyfriend, his head flowing into a cascade of deep thoughts. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two sharp knocks on the car window shook Jack out of his own head and caused him to jump. 

“Excuse me sir?” A red-haired male asked from the other side of the window, concern plastered on his tan face. The Irishman quickly wiped his tears and looked over at the American, faking a smile. “Can I help you?” The green-haired male asks the American, forcing a cheerful voice. The red-haired male looks him in the eyes, his own showing care. The American was concerned for the Irishman’s health and his sanity, that was unmistakable. The male outside the car motioned if he could get in and talk with him. Jack nodded, tears still spilling from his bruised eyelids.

“Well, did you ever tell anybody?” The American, or Mark as he said his name is, says with honest concern for the Irishman. “Why should I? Max will just tell them that I’m a lunatic, like he tells everyone that asks!” Jack yells, obviously angry with Maxwell. “Why do you even care!” Jack yelled once again, wondering why this total stranger was helping him. “Because you look beaten and broken… and I would hate for anybody else to get beaten like I was…” Mark says. 

The Irishman sighs, feeling bad for yelling at Mark. “I feel like a washcloth. People use me for a bit, then toss me into the wind, totally forgetting that I have feelings…” The green-haired male says, finally letting his hot and salty tears roll down his bruised face. The American sees his pain, and reaches around and hugs the male he just met, knowing how it feels to be totally alone in your own skin. Once the Irishman felt the warm embrace of another human, he couldn’t help but cry more, knowing that sympathy was hidden behind this affection. He didn’t belittle Mark, he just endured the sympathetic hug by wrapping his long skinny arms around the American, crying into his shoulder.


	2. Fearless

The American couldn’t help but smile, seeing as the Irishman was accepting his hug. But, as the Irishman embraced the American, the American felt a pang of desire in his heart. ‘What is this feeling?’ The American thought to himself as the Irishman began to pull away from the embrace. As the Irishman’s arms left the American’s body, the American felt a stronger pang of desire in his heart. It was as if his heart was saying ‘No! Please don’t let go!’ The American brushed of the thought as the Irishman’s eyes locked with the American’s eyes. The green-haired male’s eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and the red-haired-male’s eyes were a magnificent chocolate brown. 

“Thanks for talking with me. It’s loads better with all of this weight off my shoulders. So, your name is Mark?” Jack asks, genuinely interested in the male before him. “Yep! Also known as Markiplier on YouTube!” The American says. “Really! I’ll have to check you out! I’m Jacksepticeye on YouTube, or Sean.” The Irishman says. The two men talk about their life’s, their YouTube channels.  
But, their eyes both held a different emotion. In Mark’s eyes, there was joy, excitement, and fear that he would say something stupid. Jack’s eyes held one emotion. Lust. He wanted Mark. He barely knew the male before him, but knew that he wanted him. And, he knew that he wouldn’t beat Jack. So, Jack took a chance. 

“Sorry if I’m rambling I just really don’t wanna sound stupid because I really like you and I don’t wanna mess this up-“ Was all The American could say before the Irishman pulled him into meet his lips. As the two’s lips met, it was like a million little fireworks went off in their hearts. Jack pulled away and looked ahead, scared for what the American would say. 

‘Oh. My God.’ Were the words that filled the American’s thoughts. But, the kiss ended a little too soon. It didn’t match the American’s tastes. So, Mark spoke up. “I didn’t say that you had to stop.” The red-haired male says as his eyes meet with Jack’s. Jack’s lips curve into a smile. “Oh really?” He says, his deep voice being used to its full potential.

~~

“You sure you want to watch this?” The American asks, seeing as it was their first date and the Irishman had chosen the Disney ™ original, Wall-E. The Irishman nods, smiling from ear to ear. The red-haired male rolls his beautiful eyes with a soft chuckle. “Alright, go get comfy. I’ll get the movie started.” The American says sticking his butt in the air while putting the disk in the disk-player. The green-haired male smiled at the view. “I’m enjoying the show already!” He says with a laugh. 

It was a little after midnight when Wall-E finally ended. Mark had seen it many times when Bryan from The Crazie Crew and his children came over. Arianna and Isabella loved Wall-E. Mark stretched, and then looked down at the male he kissed earlier. “Jack?” The American asks his Irish boyfriend. When the familiar Irish voice didn’t answer, The Red-haired male looked down at his partners face. He was fast asleep, that was certain. The American smiled, as he decided to take a small nap also. “Goodnight Jack…” Mark whispered as he fell asleep on the sofa with his new lover, hoping to never let go of him.


	3. Oh No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part 1)

“Mark, let go!!”


	4. Oh No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2)

The Irishman sighed as the American’s muscular arms wrapped around his waist. “Can’t you go to the store later?” Mark asks his boyfriend, not wanting him to leave. “No Markie. I have to go today. Do you want to starve?” The Irishman asks, finally escaping his boyfriends grasp. “Fine. Leave me then. If you don’t get back before I’m done, I’ll be upstairs recording.” Mark says walking upstairs as Jack leaves. 

Mark walked downstairs after recording and heard the front door open and slam. “Jack?” The American asked, practically running down the stairs to meet up with his lover. “Shut the fuck up you lying and cheating bastard… I should’ve known…” Jack sighed with a laugh, tears streaming down his face. “Jack, what the hell are you talking about?” Mark asks, completely and utterly confused. “You’re cheating on me with Amy fucking Nelson. Don’t act like you don’t know.” Jack snapped.

“Jack, I swear that I’m not. Me and Amy are done.” The red-haired male says to his infuriated boyfriend. “Stop lying to me. You’re just a liar. You’re a little shit that doesn’t love me. Get out of my sight.” The Irishman said through his teeth, seething with rage. “Jack, this is my fucking house. And I tell people when to leave, not the other way around.” Mark realized, rage also beginning to show.

 

“So don’t even think about fucking trying it, you shitty ass boyfriend!” Mark yelled, bringing his fist up and striking Jack in the jaw. Jack fell to the ground, holding his jaw. I mean, he knew that Mark was beginning to get angry, but not angry enough to hit his boyfriend. Especially one that has been beaten all his life. Jack let a few tears escape, then looked up at Mark. “I thought you were going to Be My Superman…” Jack said as he grabbed his keys and walked out to the car. He finally had filled it with gas, so he knew he could finally leave. Mark ran out and tried to catch up with Jack. But he tripped and landed in the grass. “What did I just do?” Mark thought as he watched Jack’s car drive away.

 

When Mark walked in, he noticed a slip of paper on the couch. ‘I Love You. Call me?’ with a string of numbers that made up a phone number. Mark wasn’t going to call it this second, he would wait for the right time. The only thought in Mark’s mind now is, Where Will Jack Go?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Keep Turning Pages, Till None Are Left Unturned


End file.
